Te amo tal y como eres -YAOI
by AremisG
Summary: El Capitán Zanmoran busca a una tortuga con quién pasar un buen rato, se ha cansado de la persecusión de la busqueda de los anillos y como tal, quiere satisfacer sus neceisdades. ¿Con quién de las cuatro tortugas lo hará? ¿Sólo será el deseo de una noche pasajera? ¿Habrá amor?
1. Chapter 1

Las tortugas estaban en la nave, buscando el último fragmento que crearía el agujero negro y que también destruiría a la Tierra; la situación era deprimente pues los triceratons tenían ventaja sobre ellos; habían logrado arrebatárselos muy fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de los triceratons, el capitán Zanmoran deambulaba de un lado a otro sin encontrar paz en su interior; seguidamente al ver esa actitud en el 2tres cuernos" uno de los cadetes se acercó para indagar el comportamiento repentino de este-Eh señor ¿qué es lo que le sucede? -pregunta inocente mientras sostiene una tableta en sus manos-¿Acaso se ha puesto así por ganar?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Eh, no lo sé ¿tal vez se haya vuelto bueno?

— No exactamente -se recarga en su asiento

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Sabes, una de esas tortugas me ha llamado la atención

— Eh y ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

— Que quiero tenerlo entre mis piernas

— ¿En serio quiere eso, capitán Zanmoran? -pregunta exaltado

— ¡Por supuesto! Solo imaginar mi pene en esa entrada tan pequeña… me hace babear de la emoción

— Oh, bien. Podemos atrapar a uno y cumplir sus más sucios deseos

— ¿En serio puedo hacer eso?

— Claro, usted es el capitán y puedo ordenarlo cuando quiera -añade una sonrisa

— De acuerdo. -se levanta abrupto de su asiento- Quiero que capturen a mi tortuga, o mejor dicho, a mi futuro juguete sexual

— ¿A cuál de los cuatro quiere? -en su tableta grafica le muestra una fotografía de las tortugas terrestres, luego de ver a quién quería mejor, apuntó y sonrió, luego su soldado se apresuró a ir con los demás a dar la orden de ir nuevamente con las tortugas.

Zanmoran satisfecho con la situación, se sentó nuevamente siendo paciente para ver a su juguete en menos de 24 horas, en su soledad pasó su lengua por sobre su mandíbula, ya ansiaba querer probar aquella estrecha entrada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.

Adivinen a que tortuga se va a cojer


	2. 2

Para el joven líder de azul, estaba devastado, su hermano querido había sido arrebatado de sus manos con tanta brutalidad; no había visto el peligro inminente que se avecinaba hacia la nave; repentinamente la mano de fugitoide se posicionó por sobre el hombro del líder, tristemente y con los orbes cristalinos giró su cabeza mientras miraba al androide.

— Tranquilo, Leonardo, pronto lo recuperaremos -trata de animarle con un tono de voz más amigable y un tanto comprensivo

— Vamos, Leo -dice el esbelto-Pronto emprenderemos una búsqueda para traerlo de vuelta

— Eso espero yo

— ¡Hey, bro! -comenta el pecoso de los tres-¡Sabemos que Raph es muy especial para ti! No te preocupes

— Gracias chicos

Mientras tanto, en la nave nodriza de los triceratons, Raphael despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas si podía recordar algo de lo sucedido, todo pasó muy rápido y el dolor en sus músculos era brutal.

Este pasó una mano por sobre su cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un ligero gemido de sus verdes labios-¿Qué… pasó?

 _FlashBack._

 _Las tortugas estaban buscando algún rastro de la última pieza del agujero negro, sin embargo al estar muy concentrados en sus puestos de mando, no vieron el peligro avecinarse; nuevamente los "tres cuernos" lanzaron un parasito para que abriera la nave pequeña del blanco androide, una vez hecho eso, varios Triceratons invadieron la nave una vez más y con un mejor equipamiento que la última vez, acabaron con los de la nave, dejándolos un poco inscociente, Leonardo pudo ver cómo se llevaban a su hermano el temperamental sin que nada pudiera hacer, Fugitoide reaccionó y rápidamente presionó uno de sus tantos botones y selló la entrada._

 _En la realidad._

Raph había recordado lo sucedido, sin embargo este miró a su alrededor, todo estaba obscuro con una tenue luz que iluminaba un extraño pasillo, un poco adolorido bajó de la camilla hecha de frías y duras rocas, temeroso y sin equipamiento caminó para buscar algo en especial, una salida fácil o el peligro que pudiera asecharse, trató de caminar a la entrada pero repentinamente las puertas se cerraron asustando un poco a la tortuga terrestres-¡Muy bien! -se coloca en posición de ataque-¡Mozar, no seas cobarde! ¡Ven y lucha como hombre, si es que lo eres!


End file.
